Double jeu
by Koba54
Summary: UA. Alors que Hao Asakura et les Paches se livrent une guerre sans merci, Rutherfor retrouve Nichrom pour la première fois depuis sa trahison. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans tout gâcher. Cadeau de Noël pour Gaianee.


**Double jeu**

.

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

_Voici enfin le dernier de mes cadeaux! J__oyeux Noël Gaianee!_

* * *

><p>Rutherfor remontait lentement l'avenue ensoleillée. Autour d'elle, les gens babillaient, riaient, traînassaient. Il lui fallait slalomer entre des troupeaux de touristes en short-tongs-bob qui marchaient à deux à l'heure et s'arrêtaient toutes les cinq minutes pour faire des photos, et éviter les familles qui tentaient de contenir leur progéniture agacée par la chaleur et la fatigue à grand renfort de promesses de jouets ou de glaces. Et dire que l'arrivage ne faisait que commencer!<p>

Elle aurait pourtant dû y être habituée: chaque année, des hordes de vacanciers s'abattaient sur la ville comme des mouches. Des nuées de parents grossiers et d'enfants braillards, contre lesquels on pestait sans cesse, mais qu'on était tout de même bien content de voir arriver. A Santa Mû, il n'y avait que deux professions: marchand de souvenirs ou mafieux. Et les deux profitaient allègrement de la vague de touristes annuelle.

Rutherfor avait horreur du froid. Pourtant la chaleur de ce début d'été, loin de la rassénérer, faisait naître une sueur désagréable au creux de ses aisselles. Elle avait peur. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait un peu plus peur. Et l'insouciance ambiante ne faisait que renforcer son angoisse.

Lorsqu'elle eut franchi les artères principales, ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Elle s'en voulut: où était donc passé son sang-froid? Elle maudit le creux dans son ventre, son pouls trop rapide, sans parvenir à contrôler son émotion. L'idée de le revoir l'emportait sur toute pensée cohérente.

Le rendez-vous devait avoir lieu dans une pizzeria-café comme on en trouvait des dizaines à Santa Mû. Larges baies vitrées, ambiance familiale et vue sur la plage. Pour ceux qui préféraient profiter des splendeurs marines à l'ombre, un immense aquarium offrait un ballet incessant de poissons tropicaux au milieu de coraux multicolores.

Rutherfor commanda une menthe à l'eau, l'estomac noué et alla s'attabler au fond de la salle, seule.

Derrière son dos, une jardinière de plantes. Et derrière ce feuillage frais, un jeune homme, bob enfoncé sur la tête, lunettes de soleil, tenue de plage, assis devant un maxi-sundae. Comme prévu.

– Salut Ruthie.

– Nichrom.

Rutherfor sortit un polar de son sac à main et touilla sa menthe à l'eau, faisant mine d'être absorbée par sa lecture.

– C'est bon de te revoir, souffla Nichrom.

Rutherfor frissonna. Les inflexions de sa voix grave paraissaient vibrer sur sa peau. Sans le voir, elle devinait son sourire malin et son regard perçant. Et il avait beau être un traître, un ignoble salaud, un monstre perfide, elle devait admettre que la seule pensée de ce sourire et de ce regard produisait encore son effet sur elle. Elle en avait les jambes en coton. Avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, elle s'efforça de prendre une intonation dégagée.

– Je t'ai manqué?

– Tu n'as pas idée.

Nichrom se recala sur sa banquette et s'acouda contre le dossier.

– Tu es très jolie, dans cette robe. Limite trop. Tu n'as pas peur d'attirer l'attention?

Rutherfor serra les mâchoires. Bien qu'elle se refusât à l'avouer, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre une robe neuve, qui moulait sa poitrine mince et l'avantageait plus que toute autre. Plutôt mourir que d'admettre qu'elle s'était faite jolie pour lui. Alors, elle grommela:

– Et toi? Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop? Le bermuda, le bob, les lunettes...

– Je me suis dit que plus je ferais caricature, moins on me reconnaîtrait. Tu es peut-être surveillée. Et si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux de me remercier parce que ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis. Je doute que Goldova apprécie ta petite escapade.

Rutherfor haussa les épaules. Goldova ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Pas comme _lui_.

– Alors, demanda Nichrom. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

Le moment était venu, pensa la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux, hésitante.

– J'ai peur.

Nichrom étouffa un rire.

– Toi?

– Je ne plaisante pas, Nichrom.

– De quoi peux-tu bien avoir peur?

– Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus qui croire.

Elle paraissait si désespérée que le jeune homme retrouva vite son sérieux.

– A propos de quoi?

Rutherfor avala sa salive.

– Nous avons retrouvé Magna...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Pas besoin. Et bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir ni le sentir, elle devina la tension qui envahissait les épaules de Nichrom.

– Je vois, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Puis avec un sourire glacial:

– J'imagine qu'il a été dûment châtié pour sa trahison?

– Il l'a mérité! Vous l'avez mérité, tous les deux! Vous avez déshonoré vos fonctions!

– Si tu le pensais vraiment, pourquoi serais-tu ici? Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que Silva et Karim me sautent dessus dès que je mettrai un pied dehors?

– Non, bien sûr que non!

– Alors, pourquoi cette entrevue?

– Je... je...

– Au fond, tu penses que la peine infligée à Magna était disproportionnée. C'est ça, hein?

– …

– Et tu n'es plus si sûre de vouloir suivre aveuglément les ordres de ce bon vieux Goldova.

Rutherfor baissa la tête et étouffa un soupir.

De l'autre côté, Nichrom attendit patiemment. Il pesa lentement ses mots avant de chuchoter:

– Il y aurait de la place pour toi, Ruthie.

La jeune fille retint son souffle. On y était.

– Tu pourrais nous rejoindre, poursuivait Nichrom d'une voix horriblement douce. Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi. De toute façon, _ils_ vont gagner. Hao va gagner. Il a déjà eu Talim, Namari, Bron... ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, crois-moi. Les Paches ne seront bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Tu ferais mieux de partir tant que tu le peux encore.

_Les rats quittent le navire les premiers_, pensa férocement Rutherfor. _C'est ça, hein, espèce de sale petit... Oh Nichrom, Nichrom, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça soit toi?_

Mais elle se contint.

Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il fallait qu'elle résiste. Qu'elle subisse sans férir la douceur de sa voix, la chaleur de cette proximité, la nostalgie des temps heureux où elle et lui...

Comme elle haïssait Hao pour le lui avoir pris!

Ce sale monstre. Il avait perverti son esprit, l'avait corrompu, détourné de sa famille, de ses devoirs, et même d'elle... Penser à cet homme lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes et parvint à articuler:

– Je ne sais pas...

Nichrom se tourna alors à demi, comme pour contempler la salle, le bras toujours étendu sur le dossier de la banquette. Le dos raide, Rutherfor entendit ses doigts franchir la barrière des plantes et les sentit effleurer sa natte épaisse. Un frisson parcourut son échine. De peur, d'angoisse, de plaisir... elle ne savait pas. Mais son myocarde était sur le point d'exploser.

– Réfléchis bien, Ruth...

Les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure, touchèrent sa nuque, glissèrent sur sa peau et caressèrent les petites mèches qui s'y emmelaient.

– ...On pourrait être ensemble, si tu le voulais.

Soudain, Nichrom retira sa main et fit mine de saisir la serviette froissée qu'un malappris avait jeté dans les plantes pour la poser sur son plateau. Rutherfor reprit lentement son souffle. Puis, dominant son trouble, elle murmura:

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Nichrom acheva sa glace et répondit:

– Sois à la pointe de Dobie dans trois jours, à vingt-deux heures trente.

Rutherfor hocha la tête. La pointe de Dobie était un port d'attache reculé. Elle croyait voir où il voulait en venir.

– Tu veux qu'on se sauve?

– Je ne suis pas prisonnier, moi.

Sans écouter cette pique, elle demanda:

– Où est-ce qu'on ira?

– Où tu veux.

Rutherfor attendit quelques instants avant de souffler, comme une victime qui se rend:

– D'accord.

Voilà, c'était fait. Les dés étaient jetés. La pointe de Dobie dans trois jours, à vingt-deux heures trente. Elle s'efforça de retrouver une respiration normale et de ne pas trop penser à l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se sentait affreusement mal.

– Je vais y aller, reprit Nichrom, d'un ton assuré. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne parte pas ensemble.

– Je m'en irai dix minutes après toi.

– D'accord.

Il se leva et fit semblant de s'étirer de façon grossière. Rutherfor, tête baissée, refusa de le regarder. Les yeux vissés sur les pages de son livre, elle l'entendit faire un pas, ramasser ses affaires. Une bouffée de son odeur, cachée jusqu'ici par les plantes, parvint à ses narines. Son cœur se serra.

_Bon sang._

– A bientôt, Ruthie, lui glissa-t-il.

Et il s'en fut, laissant derrière lui une Rutherfor plus morte que vive.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortait du café.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait trahi... La gorge serrée, elle prit le chemin du retour avec l'impression ignoble de s'être souillée.

Pourtant, elle s'y était préparée. Elle avait longuement répété sa voix, son souffle, les émotions qu'elle devait laisser apparaître... et ça avait marché! Tout s'était passé comme Goldova l'avait prévu. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal? Pourquoi souffrait-elle encore? Grâce à elle, ils arracheraient Nichrom des griffes de ce Hao Asakura qui l'avait corrompu. Elle aurait dû se réjouir!

Elle lui menti, certes. Elle l'avait joué, trompé, manipulé. Et après? Il avait agi de même! Il avait feint pendant des mois d'être toujours un Pache, alors qu'en secret il allait rendre compte de leurs moindres faits et gestes à son véritable maître, Hao! Et quand elle l'avait su... N'avait-elle pas droit à sa revanche, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait?

Une trahison pour une trahison. Juste retour des choses.

Si seulement elle avait pu s'en convaincre!

.

oOo

.

Nichrom tourna au coin d'un restaurant, dans une ruelle vide où s'entassaient quelques poubelles. Il ôta aussitôt son couvre-chef, ses lunettes de soleil et son bermuda hawaïen, sous lequel il portait un simple short de randonnée. Abandonnant son déguisement dans la benne, il s'assura qu'on ne l'avait pas vu et prit la direction opposée.

Malgré son allure dégagée, ses paumes étaient moites et son cœur cognait fébrilement contre sa poitrine.

Elle avait dit oui. Elle viendrait. Elle était...

Il se sentait pathétique. Et faible. Même maintenant, c'était pitié de voir avec quelle facilité elle parvenait à l'embobiner.

Ce n'est qu'en marchant qu'il put juguler son émotion. Il l'avait tellement redoutée, cette entrevue! Mais tout se déroulait comme prévu, pour l'instant. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Hao tiendrait parole!

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, Rutherfor vit que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Silencieuse, elle prit le temps d'enlever ses sandales et de poser son sac avant de rejoindre Goldova, Silva et Karim et de s'assoir parmi eux.

– Alors? demanda le chef des Paches.

Le cœur lourd, la jeune fille murmura:

– La pointe de Dobie, jeudi soir, à vingt-deux heures trente.

Goldova approuva avec un sourire.

– Beau travail Rutherfor.

– Cela n'a pas dû être facile, commenta Karim. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage.

– C'est vrai, renchérit Silva en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille. Il fallait du cran pour faire ça. Tu ne te sens pas trop mal?

– Si, avoua Rutherfor. Je sais que j'ai fait ce que je devais... mais ce sont les moyens qui me déplaisent.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement, soupira Karim. Hao Asakura a complètement réussi à détacher Nichrom de nous. Il fallait en passer par là.

– Comment t'y es-tu prise? demanda Goldova.

– Je lui ai dit que nous avions retrouvé Magna et que cela m'avait fait réfléchir.

– Plutôt futé.

Face à son air désolé, Silva lui redressa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il affichait un sourire plein d'optimisme. Un sourire magnifique, mais qui rappelait toujours légèrement Hao Asakura. Quoi de plus normal, puisqu'ils étaient cousins éloignés. Cela aurait pu compliquer les choses, mais non: personne, parmi eux, ne détestait plus farouchement leur ennemi que Silva.

– Ne t'en fais, Ruth! s'écria-t-il. On le ramènera à la raison!

Rutherfor frémit. Elle n'y croyait pas. Mais elle s'efforça de sourire en retour à son ami.

Ce soir-là, en mangeant, en essuyant les plaisanteries de Radim, en riant avec Silva et Karim, en berçant Lip et Rap et en allant se coucher, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur.

.

oOo

.

Nichrom attendait, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches. Cette fois, il était vêtu d'un sweat, dont la capuche, rabattue sur son crâne, dissimulait sa trop reconnaissable coiffure. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, une boîte de nuit crachait de sourdes basses ainsi que quelques fêtards, sortis fumer, draguer ou vomir. Plus question d'ambiance familiale, ici. "La Fourche", comme on appelait le quartier des bars, se tenait à cheval entre le centre touristique et la vieille ville, mi-résidentielle, mi-mal famée, paradis des chats de gouttière et des cartels. Pelotonné contre son mur, Nichrom tournait et retournait dans sa poche un médaillon en forme de scorpion, dont il ne se séparait plus depuis son changement de camp. C'était une petite babiole qu'il s'était offerte: il trouvait qu'elle s'accordait plutôt bien avec sa personnalité.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, agacé. S'il ne se pointait pas dans moins de cinq minutes...

– Tu étais vraiment obligé de te déguiser en dealer pour venir me voir? souffla une voix amusée sur sa droite.

Nichrom fit volte-face. Hao. Comme d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Ce type avait don, pour ça.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes fringues? Je ne peux pas me balader dans le coin à visage découvert, et vous le savez très bien!

– C'est toi qui m'a donné rendez-vous ici, rétorqua Hao en haussant les épaules. Tu aurais pu venir au QG...

– Il est surveillé votre QG. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Si j'y vais, je suis mort.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire, les Paches, te courir après?

Nichrom secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

– Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables quand on les trahit.

– Il se trouve, répondit Hao posément, que je le sais plutôt bien.

L'ex-Pache haussa les épaules, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et reprit:

– C'est fait. Elle viendra.

– Parfait, sourit Hao en dévoilant ses canines. Et tu es sûr que c'est un piège?

– Evidemment que c'est un piège! Ça pue le traquenard à plein nez! Je vous garantis qu'ils seront tous là pour m'attendre. Alors prévoyez large!

Hao acquiesça lentement. Dans la pénombre, ses prunelles brunes semblaient rougeoyer. Nichrom en avait la chair de poule, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à lui.

Hao Asakura était célèbre dans toute la ville pour son aura stupéfiante. Quiconque l'avait côtoyé, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'un être exceptionnel. Sa perspicacité était si grande qu'on murmurait parfois qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées. Il s'était hissé très haut, malgré sa jeunesse et était précédé d'une réputation de quasi-invincibilité qui forçait le respect, même parmi ses ennemis. Nichrom était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, à cent pour cent. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir très petit face à Hao. Et aussi très mal à l'aise. Il avait hâte que tout soit terminé.

– Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dit finalement Hao. Nous les aurons. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

– Peut-être, répondit Nichrom d'une voix tranchante, mais en tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire une chose: c'était la dernière fois que je faisais un truc comme ça. Si ça foire, cette fois, comptez plus sur moi. Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal, j'y retournerai plus.

– Ça ne ratera pas. Aie un peu la foi, Nichrom. Encore quatre jours et ce sera fini.

– Hmm. A part ça, j'avais encore quelque chose à vous demander.

– Quoi donc?

– Rutherfor.

– Rutherfor?

– Puisque Magna n'est plus là, je veux Rutherfor à la place. Quand ce sera fini, elle partira avec moi et vous la laisserez tranquille, d'accord?

– On verra ça.

– Non! On ne verra pas! Je veux la même chose pour elle que pour moi! Elle n'est pas comme les autres, c'est une gamine, elle...

– Elle est prête à te trahir, toi, pour que les autres puissent te capturer. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Et moi non plus.

Nichrom secoua la tête. Malgré sa peur, il trouva le courage de défier Hao du regard.

– C'est elle et moi ou rien. Je veux votre parole. Si vous ne me la donnez pas, je fais capoter le plan. Il me suffit de crier pour les prévenir dès que je serai à la pointe de Dobie. Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. Votre parole.

Hao le fixa gravement et dit:

– D'accord. Ta Rutherfor. Et ce qu'on avait dit. Rien d'autre.

– Rien d'autre. Quand vous aurez tenu votre promesse, quand nous serons ensemble et libres, elle et moi, je vous dirai où se cache Peyote.

Hao resta silencieux, signe que Nichrom avait touché un point sérieux. Celui-ci se sentit ragaillardi. Peyote était son atout, sa carte maîtresse.

Les Paches avaient eux aussi leur agent infiltré parmi les forces de Hao. Et lorsque la couverture du Mexicain avait été grillée, c'était lui, Nichrom, qui l'avait aidé à se planquer. A ce moment-là, Peyote ignorait que Nichrom travaillait pour Hao... et qu'il avait déjà prévu de l'échanger contre une petite compensation. Cela se passait juste avant que l'ex-Pache ne retourne ouvertement sa veste. Personne d'autre que lui ne savait où trouver Peyote. Et Hao, pour l'instant, malgré toutes ses ressources, avait échoué à lui mettre la main dessus.

L'œil du jeune prodige brilla d'un éclat mauvais et Nichrom remercia un bref instant tous les dieux de l'univers de ne pas être à la place de Peyote. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait lorsque Hao l'aurait retrouvé.

– Très bien, décréta ce dernier. Mais attention... je te déconseille _fortement_ d'essayer de me doubler...

– Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit, assura Nichrom.

Un petit silence s'étira entre eux, puis le sourire de Hao reparut sur ses lèvres:

– A part ça, tu te moques pas mal de ce qui peut arriver aux autres, hein?

Les traits de Nichrom se durcirent. Il songea brièvement à Chrom et au peu de cas qui avait été fait de la mort de son frère. Il se souvint de la manière dont Silva avait été "remis dans le droit chemin" après quelques instants de faiblesse. Il pensa aussi à Magna, à Rutherfor, à lui-même.

– Les autres... souffla-t-il. Ouais, je m'en moque. Complètement.

.

oOo

.

La nuit était tombée sur Santa Mû. Une nuit claire où brillait un croissant de lune qui se reflétait sur la mer d'encre. Les vagues clapotaient contre les pontons vides, près desquels se balançaient les bateaux de plaisance. La pointe de Dobie, noire de monde quelques heures plus tôt, avait commencé à se vider vers vingt heures trente et était désormais complètement déserte.

Nichrom frissonna dans son pull trop mince. La nuit était douce mais un petit vent porté par l'océan rafraîchissait l'air. Le jeune homme était sur les charbons ardents. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'angoisse montait en lui: et si elle ne venait pas? Et si les Paches flairaient l'embrouille? Et si, dans la bagarre qui aurait lieu ensuite, il lui arrivait quelque chose? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience? Et si...

Nichrom sursauta en entendant un bruit de pas, très léger, qu'il reconnut instinctivement. Le souffle court, il vit une petite silhouette se détacher des quais et s'approcher.

Rutherfor s'engagea sur le ponton et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui. Elle portait un manteau noir comme la poix où se fondait sa chevelure rejettée en arrière par un bandeau. Nichrom croisa son regard et y lut le désespoir. Ce fut bref, elle se ressaisit immédiatement, mais le jeune homme avait eu le temps de le voir. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit alors en lui.

Elle était en train de le piéger, ça, il le savait. Mais maintenant, il avait la preuve que, comme lui, elle souffrait d'avoir à le faire.

– Ruth...

Elle eut un rire étranglé.

– Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas?

Nichrom rompit la distance qui les séparait pour la serrer dans ses bras. Rutherfor lui rendit son étreinte avec fougue et fourra son nez dans son cou. Il savoura ce contact, le premier qu'ils avaient depuis des mois, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Combien de temps ce cher Goldova lui donnerait-il avant d'ordonner à ses troupes qu'on lui saute dessus? Combien de temps pourrait-il encore profiter de sa présence, faire comme s'ils étaient vraiment seuls, libres et sur le point de s'enfuir? Combien de temps avant que les troupes de Hao ne fassent voir à Rutherfor qu'il l'avait à nouveau trahie?

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Tout pouvait arriver: une magouille de Hao, un échec, une balle perdue... Nichrom serra Rutherfor à lui couper le souffle. Elle s'écarta légèrement, parut gênée par cette ferveur inattendue, repoussa une mèche de cheveu, voulut parler...

Elle allait donner l'alerte, comprit Nichrom. Elle allait envoyer un signal aux autres. _Pas tout de suite, _supplia-t-il intérieurement. _Pas déjà. _C'était trop tôt. Et si les hommes de Hao n'étaient pas encore en place?

C'était une mauvaise excuse, bien sûr qu'ils étaient déjà en place. Mais il n'avait pas envie que _ça_ se produise maintenant.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Nichrom étouffa les mots de Rutherfor sous un baiser. Sa bouche enveloppa celle de la jeune fille, l'investit, arrêta le temps. Elle se figea, se raidit, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, mais ne le repoussa pas. L'espace d'une seconde, Nichrom sentit qu'elle lui répondait avidemment. Fugitivement. L'instant d'après, elle s'arrachait à son étreinte et posait sur lui un regard douloureux.

– Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle.

Un cliquetis. Celui d'une arme braquée sur sa tempe, à quelques mètres de là. Par Karim, Silva, quelqu'un d'autre... Peu importait.

_Je sais..._ pensa Nichrom. Mais il devait jouer son rôle. Paraître surpris. Sinon, les Paches se méfieraient.

Il mima d'abord la stupéfaction, l'incertitude, puis écarquilla les yeux en un éclair de compréhension. Pendant ce temps, Rutherfor avait sorti une arme de sa poche, qu'elle braquait désormais sur sa poitrine. Sa main ne tremblait pas.

Nichrom leva les bras lentement, sans la lâcher des yeux et ajouta une nuance de dégoût à son regard. Du mépris. De la haine.

– Espèce de salope.

Il vit ses propres mots voler jusqu'à Rutherfor et l'atteindre comme une claque. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et de souffrance, puis d'indignation.

– Salope, toi-même! s'écria-t-elle. Espèce de traître! Putain de balance!

– Du calme Rutherfor, lança soudain la voix grave de Goldova. C'est terminé maintenant. Tu as fait du beau travail.

Le vieil homme aux traits burinés s'avança en pleine lumière. Et Nichrom vit qu'il était encadré par ses hommes, tous lourdement armés. La mitraillette de Karim luisait sous la lune. Silva, lui, s'était contenté de ses habituels berettas. Renim pointait un Uzi sur sa tête et Radim avait abandonné son sabre favori pour un M16, plus pratique dans cette situation.

– Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Nichrom, le nargua Goldova. Tu vas nous suivre, maintenant. Il est inutile de résister.

– Je vois ça, ironisa Nichrom avec un sourire sardonique. Tout ce comité d'accueil pour moi tout seul... je suis flatté, les gars.

– Fouille-le Radim, poursuivit Goldova sans relever.

Leur clown de service, dont le visage avait perdu toute trace d'humour, laissa son fusil à Silva et palpa Nichrom sous toutes les coutures. Il tira de ses poches un revolver et un couteau à cran d'arrêt, qu'il lança un peu plus loin sur le ponton.

– Ses cheveux aussi, rappela Goldova.

Radim hésita avant de vérifier également sous le bandeau et dans la chevelure tressée de Nichrom.

C'était le moment d'agir. L'ex-Pache enroula brusquement son bras autour du coup de Radim, le fit tomber à genoux et, arrachant la chaînette qu'il portait au cou, il appuya la pointe de son médaillon en forme de scorpion sur la gorge de son ancien frère d'armes.

– Un seul geste et je lui tranche la carotide!

Les Paches s'immobilisèrent, prêts à faire feu. Le regard de Rutherfor passa des uns aux autres et vint se fixer sur Nichrom et Radim avec anxiété.

– Je suis sérieux, martela Nichrom. Ce truc n'est pas un jouet, regardez.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il appuya légèrement le dard du scorpion métallique contre la gorge de Radim. Une petite ligne rouge se dessina sur sa peau et une goutte de sang y perla.

Goldova leva le bras pour retenir ses hommes.

– Du calme, commença-t-il. Nichrom...

– Silence, coupa le renégat. C'est terminé pour vous, _Chef_.

– Vraiment? s'esclaffa le vieil homme avec un rictus. Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant? Tuer Radim? T'enfuir encore?

– Vous avez perdu, répliqua Nichrom avec un sourire.

– Nous, perdu? Allons Nichrom, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter.

– Lui, non, lança soudain une voix au-dessus d'eux. Mais moi oui.

Le cri de surprise de Rutherfor mourrut dans sa gorge. Nichrom sentit Radim sursauter. Derrière lui, Karim, Silva et Renim brandirent leurs armes.

Cette voix, tout le monde, à Santa Mû, la connaissait.

– Hao Asakura... souffla Rutherfor.

Hao sortit de l'ombre, ses longs cheveux battant contre son manteau beige. Il ne portait aucune arme, affichant un sang-froid et une assurance proche de l'insolence. Mais tous savaient qu'ils ne fallait pas se fier à son attitude nonchalante. Les Paches n'avaient plus la moindre chance de s'échapper.

Les lumières du port s'allumèrent brutalement et ils virent qu'ils étaient cernés.

Goldova jeta un regard presque amusé à Nichrom. Un regard qui semblait vouloir dire: bien joué, mais le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu. Puis le chef Pache abaissa son arme.

– Sage décision, commenta Hao.

Les autres Paches imitèrent aussitôt leur leader, vaincus. Plusieurs silhouettes se précipitèrent alors pour se saisir d'eux.

Nichrom relâcha Radim et posa sa lame de scorpion à terre, lentement. Il croisa le regard de Hao, qui lui adressa un signe de tête. Rutherfor était agenouillée devant lui, les mains dans le dos. Elle se laissa menotter sans résistance.

– Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, récitait Hao de sa voix suave et moqueuse. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez droit d'appeler un avocat. Dans le cas où vous n'auriez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office...

.

oOo

.

– Capitaine, capitaine Asakura! Avez-vous une déclaration à faire?

– Les suspects se sont rendus sans résistance?

– Il n'y a pas eu de blessés?

Hao traversa la marée de journalistes d'un pas impérieux, une main devant les yeux pour se protéger des flashs. Rakist, derrière lui, les repoussait avec plus de difficulté.

– Du calme, du calme, s'il vous plaît! Le capitaine Asakura fera une déclaration tout à l'heure. Laissez passer!

– Lieutenant Lasso, attendez! Avez-vous un commentaire à faire sur cette arrestation spectaculaire? La bande a-t-elle été arrêtée tout entière?

– Laissez passer, j'ai dit!

Pendant ce temps, imperturbable, un présentateur égrennait:

– Choco McDannel pour CNN. Un très joli coup de filet, aujourd'hui, pour la police de Santa Mû qui vient d'arrêter les numéros 1, 2 et 3 de l'organisation criminelle connue sous le nom de "la tribu des Paches". Nous sommes actuellement au port de la pointe de Dobie, où l'on vient d'emmener le chef de la bande, Goldova Smith et ses principaux lieutenants. Ce soir, la ville de Santa Mû pourra dormir sur ses deux oreilles. En direct de Santa Mû, c'était Choco MacDannel pour CNN.

.

oOo

.

– Il va falloir faire une déclaration, dit Rakist en entrant dans le bureau d'Hao sans frapper. C'est l'enfer, dehors.

Hao hocha la tête et soupira.

– La rançon de la gloire, Rakist. J'irai quand le communiqué sera prêt. Tu as demandé à Bill de s'en charger?

– Oui.

– Parfait. J'ai du mal à croire que ça soit enfin terminé.

– Moi aussi, capitaine, si vous saviez! Sans eux, on va s'ennuyer. Ils me manqueront presque!

– Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. On ne les a pas tous. Il faudra encore faire le ménage dans toute la ville.

– Oui mais sans leurs chefs, ils ne sauront pas quoi faire. Nous détenons Goldova et les plus grosses têtes du clan. Le dossier qu'on a contre eux est solide comme un roc! Les autres ne tarderont pas à tomber.

– Au fait, qu'as-tu fait des deux tourtereaux? le coupa Hao.

– Salles d'interrogatoire n°2 et n°3.

– Hmm. Parfait. Envoie Bismarck et Matisse prendre leurs dépositions. Pas de contact entre eux avant que je l'ai décidé.

Rakist hésita avant de demander:

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux?

– Lui, c'est déjà tout vu. Elle, par contre... Nichrom voulait qu'elle bénéficie de la même protection que lui. Mais ça va dépendre de son niveau d'implication. Et de si elle accepte de témoigner. Il y a aussi le problème de Peyote...

– Ils savent où il est?

– Nichrom le sait. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait vingt-quatre heures pour me le dire.

Une flamme passa dans le regard de Hao. Quel homme étrange, pensait Rakist, imperturbable. Au début, il avait du mal à dicerner ce qui distinguait Hao des malfaiteurs qu'il poursuivait. Il lui trouvait un air diabolique, d'autant que ses méthodes étaient parfois loin d'être orthodoxes. Mais en apprenant à connaître son supérieur, il avait découvert ce qui faisait de lui un vrai flic: la volonté de purifier le monde. Et ça, c'était un but dans lequel Rakist s'était toujours investi.

– Tout est prêt pour les transférer? demanda soudain Hao, le tirant de ses pensées.

– Le service de protection des témoins arrive dans une heure, répondit son lieutenant. Ils les prendront en charge immédiatement.

– Fantastique, se réjouit Hao. Si tout va bien alors, allons affronter nos amis les journalistes.

– Hmm. Patron?

– Oui?

– Vous avez déjà décidé de la laisser filer avec lui, hein?

– Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens, fit Hao, lentement. Tout le monde le sait dans cette ville. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai aucun mal à recruter des indics comme Nichrom?

Rakist hocha la tête sans discuter davantage. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer son supérieur et s'en fut rédiger son rapport. La fête était finie, la paperasse commençait.

.

oOo

.

Le vent soufflait si fort ce matin-là qu'il réveilla Rutherfor. En émergeant du sommeil, elle vit que Nichrom dormait encore, affalé contre l'oreiller, la bouche ouverte. Un sourire triste se peignit sur ses lèvres. Prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, elle se coula lentement hors de ses bras et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile: elle connaissait assez son compagnon pour savoir qu'il dormait comme un plomb!

Dehors, un soleil éblouissant brillait. La brise avait chassé les nuages et d'énormes vagues s'acharnaient sur la côte. Rutherfor contempla ce paysage une minute, enfila une chemise et un pantalon puis passa dans la salle de bains.

Le reflet qu'elle croisa dans le miroir la surprit. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à sa nouvelle coupe, courte et teinte au henné. Nichrom avait rasé sa tresse, lui aussi, mais on le reconnaissait plus facilement qu'elle. Rutherfor passa une main sur sa joue et se mordit les lèvres. Ses doigts se portèrent malgré elle vers sa trousse de toilette, repoussèrent la brosse à dents, fouillèrent... et tirèrent la petite lame de rasoir qu'elle cachait là. Retenant sa respiration, Rutherfor croisa une fois de plus son propre regard dans le miroir.

Elle retourna auprès de Nichrom sans faire de bruit et le contempla en silence.

Son traître d'amoureux. Sa peau était douce, chaude, ses lèvres veloutées. Sa voix avait toujours cette suavité qui lui tirait des frissons. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle avait feint de lui pardonner, l'avait suivi, vivait avec lui... Il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. De Goldova et des autres, on savait ce qu'il en était. Lip et Rap avaient été placées en foyer, et on ne leur avait pas laissé la moindre chance de les retrouver. La famille... on ne lui échappait pas, pensait Rutherfor. La famille, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. La seule chose qu'on ne pouvait pas trahir...

Elle serra entre ses doigts la petite lame de rasoir et se pencha un peu plus sur Nichrom, retenant son souffle par peur de le réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Maintenant. C'était ce que Goldova, Silva, Karim et tous les autres auraient voulu. C'était ce qu'il méritait. C'était la seule chose à faire. Quel imbécile il était de lui accorder une telle confiance, de vivre avec elle comme si de rien n'était! De croire qu'ils étaient repartis à zéro! Ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle le méprisait. Elle le haïssait! Et quand il lui prenait la main, lui souriait, l'embrassait, l'enlaçait, chacune de ses réponses était un mensonge. Une comédie destinée à endormir sa méfiance. Elle ne faisait qu'attendre son heure. L'heure de la vengeance. L'heure de lui faire payer ses forfaits!

Mais alors que ces pensées traversaient son esprit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire: si tout cela est vrai, si vraiment tu ne l'aimes pas, _pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas mort?_

Alors qu'elle approchait la lame qui lui démangeait les doigts, elle sursauta. Les paupières de Nichrom venaient de battre. Rutherfor n'eut que le temps de glisser l'arme improvisée dans sa poche de pantalon avant qu'il ne se réveille. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et lui sourit.

– Bonjour Ruthie.

– Bonjour...

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Rutherfor céda à son appel, l'embrassa, profita de cet instant pour reprendre contenance. Puis elle se redressa et fit mine de lui échapper avec un sourire mutin.

– Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser. Tu nous prépares du café?

– Dans cinq minutes, promit-il en se renfonçant sous les draps.

– Ne te rendors pas, hein...

– Nan, nan...

Rutherfor secoua la tête, amusée, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Le dos tourné, elle ne vit pas l'étrange regard que Nichrom posait sur elle. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait vu son poing serré, caché sous l'oreiller.

.

A nouveau seule, le cœur battant, Rutherfor replaça la petite lame dans sa cachette.

_Demain_, pensa-t-elle comme chaque matin. _Je le tuerai demain_.

.


End file.
